darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
573
Joe enlists Maggie's help in fighting off Angelique. Synopsis : It is almost sunset in the small town of Collinsport. The growing mystery of a house by the sea has brought two silent and separate visitors to it. One of them is drawn by forces beyond his control, forces that would drain him of life. The other there to unravel the mystery of two-hundred years is unaware of the vengeful powers that lurk behind doors soon to be opened. Barnabas tries to get Joe to leave; Angélique is angry because he is successful. Nicholas buys Maggie's portrait, and learns that she's more in need of money now. Nicholas hits on Maggie; Joe comes to her house, dazed but unharmed. Joe is afraid of death, but can't give any explanations. He begs Maggie to do anything, including hitting him over the head, to stop his leaving. Nicholas is angry that Angelique didn't follow orders; she explains that Barnabas interfered. Nicholas orders Angélique to bring Joe back or he'll kill her. Angelique's call is strong; Maggie holds Joe to keep him strong. Angelique reports Maggie's lustful interference with a bit of glee to Nicholas; Joe asks Maggie to give him two powerful sleeping pills. As he dreams, Angelique communicates with him. Joe wakes up screaming, causing Maggie to awaken. Nicholas shows up with the "feeling that Maggie was in danger." Maggie notices that Joe has gone; Nicholas gloats. Memorable quotes * Joe: You’ve got to watch me tonight. Be with me. Don’t take your eyes off me. Don’t let me get away like I did this afternoon. If I start to leave, just take something — hit me over the head. Do anything you have to, to keep me here with you! Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Maggie Evans * Humbert Allen Astredo as Nicholas Blair Background information and notes Production * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left of the screen affecting one camera. * The Collinsport Afghan, last seen on the bed in Joe's apartment in 561, is back at the Evans cottage. Story * Maggie is sleeping with her robe on. * It seems a litlle odd that Maggie has Joe sleep on the sofa, which doesn't look like the comfiest thing in the world to sleep on, when there are now two spare bedrooms in the Evans cottage: The one no longer used by Sam Evans and another which was let out to Jeff Clark for a recent short stay. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Summoning Joe. * TIMELINE: Nicholas is coming back tomorrow to pick up the painting at 5pm. Day 234 begins, and will end in 575. 2am: Joe at the Evans cottage with Maggie. 3am and 3.30am: Joe sleeps. 4am: Angelique summons Joe. Bloopers and continuity errors * Joe Haskell left the coffin room and entered the drawing room from the door in the corner of the room, but when Angelique entered the drawing room she entered from the hallway. * The end credits start over a black screen with those of the crew, not the actors. As they begin to roll a shot of the set appears. Once the crew credits end and the Dan Curtis Productions logo appears, after which the actors are then credited. This is opposite the way the credits usually roll or appear. * At the end of episode 572 when Maggie notices Joe is gone from the sofa he was sleeping in at her cottage, the Collinsport Afghan is partially covering the sofa when she goes to answer the door. At the beginning of this episode when she's talking to Nicholas (whereas neither has gone beyond the front door of the Evan's cottage just yet) and it pans over to the sofa, the Collinsport Afghan is now covering the entire sofa. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 573 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 573 - This Strange Way That You've Been Behaving0573